


The Worst Thing a Boy Can Do Is Fall For Dean Winchester

by momstiel



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sassy Castiel, Slow Burn, alphas are lowkey jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: The ultimate, hands-down, worst thing a boy could do was fall for heartthrob Dean Winchester. He was tall, handsome, and a walking heartbreak. Surely, if anyone were to fall for the six-foot alpha, there was going to be hell to pay. To him, l-o-v-e was just another four letter word… and Cas found that out the hard way.- // -





	1. Fall of 96'

The ultimate, hands-down, worst thing a boy could do was fall for heartthrob Dean Winchester. He was tall, handsome, and walking a heartbreak. Surely, if anyone were to fall for the six-foot alpha, there was going to be hell to pay. To him, l-o-v-e was just another four letter word… and Cas found that out the hard way.

 

It was the fall of 1996 when the omega first walked the halls of Bunker High. Even though it was only early September, the trees were already starting to turn red and orange, the leaves gracefully falling from branches. Castiel held his school books close to his chest, joining the scattered swarms of people flooding into the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a black car pulling up. The leaves crinkled underneath the vehicle’s tires, bringing attention to it. That’s the first time that Castiel had seen Dean Winchester. 

 

He was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and an alluring grin. Cas stopped walking for a second, just mesmerized by the man. There was something about Dean, and he was not the only one who thought so. A group of nearby girls whispered among themselves about how hot the alpha always was. Castiel tugged his books a tiny bit closer, snug under his chin. He then walked to his first class. 

 

That’s the first time he ever got a whiff of Dean’s scent. Castiel, being an introvert, sat near the very back of the classroom. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. Much to his surprise, the man from earlier walked into the classroom. There was something about his walk, he made his way around the room as if he already owned it. Dean shuffled all the way to the back, sitting right in front of Cas. All it took was for Cas to inhale once, and he already caught the scent of the alpha. 

 

He smelled like motor oil, cut grass, and pine. Even though it was an uncommon mix, it was pleasant. The two boys exchanged smiles, but no words were said. Not yet. 

 

Many weeks had passed since the first day, and Cas was adjusting to his new school. His heart was beating rapidly inside of his chest as he walked down the halls. In his short time here, he had already managed to get a reputation of being the lone wolf. At lunch, he sat alone, and throughout the day he was never seen chatting with anyone. Life for Castiel was a lonely one, and the rest of the school seemed to have noticed. 

 

Walking to the cafeteria was a boring activity, all of the high school students hungry and flooding into the small room. It was like a mini stampede, lacking any order. Everyone just wanted food, and that was an evident fact. Cas felt as if he took one misstep, he’d be trampled to death. Once they were in there, Castiel got in the forming line. 

 

A few girls whispered behind him, discussing some random event that went down at a shop or something. Not being one for eavesdropping, Cas stopped paying attention to the ladies. 

 

“Man, I don’t even want to think about what kind of meat is this burger.”  This time, the boy couldn’t help but look up and see who’s face came with the voice. He was pleasantly surprised to spot Dean Winchester, carrying his tray over to the ‘popular’ table. It was not a new sight for his eye, actually quite adjusted to the fact. Dean was a tall, handsome alpha, and part of the football team. Of course, he’d made his place in the heart of the crowd. 

  
  
“Next!” 

 

Castiel quickly stopped gazing at Dean, his focus going back to the line in front of him. He was next to get his meal, an unhappy lunch lady waiting impatiently behind a row of food. “Uh, just a hamburger, please,” Cas said, watching the woman put a far too jiggly piece of meat on a bun before passing it to the boy. Since there was a new health law put in place, he had to take the side of carrots, milk, corn, and a cookie that was harder than a rock.  _ Yummy. _

 

The boy slowly began to walk to a vacant round table in the corner of the cafeteria. His eyes were glued on the meal in his hands, blocking out the loud groups of people around him. Just as he began to transcend into his own world, he failed to notice an alpha sticking his leg out to trip him. He fell right into the trap (literally). 

 

Losing his footing, Cas came crashing down onto the ground. He fell face first into his burger, and his milk tilted and spilled all over his tray. “Watch where you’re going, omega.” A boy hissed. 

 

Very calmly, Castiel began to pick his tray up and clean off his face. He knew there would be a few bullies in his new school. After all, he was a male omega, and wasn’t nearly valued to be half as manly as the alphas or betas. However, he was not weak, and he was not going to let himself be trampled over. “Watch where you put your foot,  _ alpha _ .” With that, he walked off, going to alert the lunch staff and request a new meal. 

 

Even though he didn’t know it at the time, with that mere statement, he would soon form an enemy, but also a new friend. 

 

* * *

  
  


Did he know about the new boy? Definitely. Despite the fact Castiel had slipped into his classroom and his life without bringing much attention to himself, Dean still was aware of the omega’s presence. The blue-eyed individual had sat himself down in the very back of his homeroom, placed directly behind him. 

 

More than once, the jock would spot Castiel in the hallway, trudging along without a care in the world. There was something about him that interested Dean, and it wasn’t just purely the fact that he was a male omega. In every little thing he did, he did it in such of a way that induced confusion and interest in anyone watching. 

 

He was a strange little boy, and he had caught Dean’s eye. However, nothing really made him want to make a move to talk to Cas more than when he witnessed him sass an alpha. Zachariah was a stick in the ass, having little respect for betas and omegas. Nobody really dared to mess with him because of his general intimidating demeanor, but Castiel faced him without being fazed.  

 

That’s all the reason why he did what he did on that cool, October morning. As usual, the classroom was full of useless chatter. A few people tried to get Dean to partake in their conversation, but his mind was elsewhere. He was waiting for Castiel to walk in, and when he did, the alpha stopped to watch him.

 

For half a second his eyes met up with the omega’s. Noticing that Dean was staring at him, Cas shuffled a tiny bit and bowed his head before walking a little bit quicker than usual to his seat. Once he was situated, Dean around to look at the boy. “Damn.” 

 

And that was the first word Dean ever said to Castiel.  _ Damn. _

 

“It’s too bad you walked away before you could see Zachariah’s face yesterday. He was shocked that you actually stuck up for him. I think you’re the first person who gave him what he really deserves.” Dean said in awe, eyes glued on his classmate. 

 

A tiny smile rose to the student’s lips, his eyes sparkling with pleasant surprise. “Well, if you thought that I was going to sit around and let him bully me, you’d be wrong.” For a few seconds Dean just paused, taking in Castiel’s scent. They were so close, and for the first time the alpha was picking up a pleasant mix of honey and lemon. It was a typical omega fragrance, but a satisfying smell nonetheless. 

 

“Sounds like you’ve got some serious balls,” Dean commented, not even caring about cursing on school territory.  

 

Castiel shrugged, opening his textbook. “I guess.” He replied, turning to the right page. “I get that he’s an alpha and by technical means stronger and bigger than me, but if I just let him step all over me, his fragile ego would inflate.” A tiny smirk grew on his pretty pink lips. “I’m surprised you’re talking to me. I’d paint you as the type of guy who wouldn’t notice a little nobody like me.” 

 

“Well, it’s hard not to notice you,” Dean admitted, rubbing his neck. “Especially considering you sit behind me, and you’re fucking badass.” He let out a hearty chuckle. “Also, just because I’m an alpha doesn’t mean I’m about to be a jerk to people. I happen to be pro-omega.” 

 

“Pro-sleeping with omegas?” Castiel teased softly, having a little bite and sass. 

 

An intrigued laugh escaped from the Winchester. “Well, that, too,” Dean admitted, just so amused by the new boy. “Well, look at this. The class is going to be starting soon and I don’t need my ass to be full of detentions, so how about we talk more at lunch?” 

 

Cas took a few seconds to reply as if he was considering it. “You sit at the desirable table, full of jocks and cheerleaders. What would I do there? I don’t want to reject your invite, it’s just that I don’t think your little posse would really welcome me with open arms.” 

 

It was a fair point, Dean had to give the boy that much. “Well, how about this? I could sit at your little corner table.” 

 

“I think I’d like that.” Cas agreed, smiling, concealing his own shock and excitement. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

 

This was the beginning of all hell, but Castiel knew that if he could go back in time and reject Dean’s invite, he wouldn’t. Even in the worst times, there were some breathless moments sprinkled in as well. Cas didn’t know it at the time, but this invitation would affect him ways he never thought possible. 

 


	2. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a nice lunch together until someone's insecurities rue the day.

Each period that went by felt like torture to Castiel. He was full of excitement and anxiety knowing what lunch was going to be like. As desperately as he wanted to befriend Dean, he couldn’t help but imagine everything that could go wrong. He was an introvert, a generally disliked one, too. How well would that fit with Mr. Extrovert, and all of his jock friends? 

 

In each class, he tried to fly under the radar as much as he possibly could. When eventually lunch period hit, Cas felt more on edge than before. As usual, he was near the end of the line. He didn’t really care, just glad to escape the noon chaos. Standing in line, he couldn’t help but slowly scan around to try finding Dean. Sure enough, the alpha was sat in the corner, eating away at pizza. For some reason, Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. He really did show up. 

 

Cas purchased his own meal before walking over, far more cautious walking than yesterday. This time, if anyone tried to trip him, he’d be able to see it and avoid. 

 

“Novak!” 

 

The omega looked up, spotting Dean swinging his arms back and forth to get his attention. Not only did the man catch Cas’s eye, but he also caught the focus of everyone in the lunchroom. The blue-eyed man picked up his pace and quickly walked over to the jock, sitting next to him. “Dean, stop that. Everyone is looking at you.” Cas said in a loud whisper. 

 

For a second they kept eye contact, and then Dean slowly began to lower his arms. “Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure you remembered to sit with me.” 

 

Getting situated, Castiel shook his head a tiny bit. He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. “It’s kind of hard to forget when you’re sitting in my sad, little, isolated table.” 

 

“Touche, mate,” Dean said, already almost done with his meal before Cas even started. The omega worked on opening his milk carton, wiggling nervously in his seat. It felt as though they were the topic of gossip amongst their classmates. Every was astounded by Dean’s newfound interest in the new boy. “So, is there a reason why you’re always sitting alone?” 

 

Castiel shrugged, taking a tiny drink from his carton. “I don’t know, I guess I don’t really fit in.” He replied, feeling Dean’s eyes on him. “Welcome to the life of being a male omega.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Dean called out. “Anyone who gives a crap about that is an asshole.” 

 

This time Cas made no efforts to hide the happy smile on his face. “You’re right… I don’t know. I guess my personality isn’t that all appealing.” He admitted, rubbing his neck. “But I don’t want to spend this whole lunch period having a pity party for myself. So, how long have you been going here?” 

 

Dean nodded, intrigued by Castiel’s answer. “This is my second year.” He admitted with a little chuckle. “And this is about my ninth new school.” 

 

Novak was so taken off guard, that he nearly dropped the milk on the ground. “Second year? From what I’ve observed, you’ve seemed to capture everyone’s hearts. It’s like you’ve spent forever with them, and you’ve climbed onto the top of the chain.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t say I’m on the top of the chain. I’m fucked up.” Dean chuckled, playing it off as he had no interest delving into the reasoning. “All you really need to do is get a position on the football team and everyone seems to hail you as King Douchebag.” 

 

“Comes with its royal perks, aye?” Cas teased softly, surprised about how self-aware Dean was. “But, honestly, from what I’ve observed, you do not seem like a douchebag. Forget stereotypes. Just because you’re an alpha jock, it does not mean you’re an insensitive jerk. Maybe you like to ballet in free time.”

 

“Exac- hey, I do  _ not _ like ballet.” Dean defended himself. “You’ll never catch me in tights.” 

 

The omega stared at the jock, getting a visual of him wearing tights mid-football game. He blinked and discarded that thought from his mind. “Well, we just started talking. For all I know, you’re a professional dancer after school.” 

 

Dean shook his head, a grin occupying his face. “Hate to burst your bubble, kid. But that’s not the case.” 

 

Castiel leaned over the table to whisper to the other man. “Alright. I’ll choose to believe you. But doesn’t it kind of creep you out that everyone is staring at us?” The jock shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t really notice,” Dean admitted, suddenly becoming self-aware that he had many eyes on him. “You know, it’s kind of nice. Sitting here with you, instead of the other obnoxious fuckers on my team.” He replied, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head on it. 

 

“Well, actually, it is nice to have company.” 

 

* * *

 

Lunch was going surprisingly well, but alas, all good things must come to an end. As the bell went off, the two stood up and gathered their trash. Dean was feeling content, actually having a lot of fun with Cas. It was a different experience, but he kind of liked it. There was this charm this boy had, and Dean was definitely enticed by it. 

 

“Well, I’ll see you later, alright?” Dean said, grabbing onto Cas’s arm so they could step out of the crowd together. 

 

“You’re suggesting that you want to see me again?” The omega asked, a tiny grin on his lips. 

 

“Of course.” Dean admitted, cheeks turning a little red. “Hey, I have a football game on Friday. Why don’t you hit it up? I’d love if you’d come.” 

 

The man held his breath as he watched Cas contemplate his offer. “It’s not really my cup of tea, but I guess it won’t hurt to try it Friday.” He admitted. 

 

“Great.” For some reason, Dean felt all bashful and giddy around Castiel. It most definitely was not a blooming relationship. Nope. Dean did many things, but dating was not one of them. 

 

Just as the boy lost himself in the crowd, he heard a familiar voice booming behind him. Dean glanced over his shoulder, spotting Zachariah hovering over Castiel. 

 

“Listen here, I don’t know who you think you are, but there is no way that you’re joining the crew, bud.” He shrugged, glancing at the omega. “I don’t know why Dean decided to sit with you today, but don’t get used to it. He’s my friend. Endgame.” 

 

“Why can’t he be both of our friends?” Castiel questioned, bitterness lurking in his tone.  

 

“Because I don’t want to end up eating with you.” Zach admitted, only pausing to look at Dean when he came on over. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, dragging Zachariah away from Cas. “Stop bitching, Z.” He warned.  

 

“Your insecurities are present.” Cas called up to the alpha, causing him to stop in his tracks. “You’re so afraid of Dean finding a new friend and being replaced, that you have to be full of bitterness.” 

 

“You little  _ shit _ .” Zach commented, going over to the omega and pinning him against the wall. A few classmates stopped, and the teachers began to flood over. Dean just froze, not believing Zachariah had the balls to do this right in the middle of school. 

 

Dean just frowned, knowing it would not end well. 

 

And he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thanks for all the kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have multiple chapters! 
> 
> Next chapter will feature Dean and Cas eating lunch together, an important question, and the intrusion of some unhappy football members! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know in the comments! :D Also, I'm considering adding Gabe / Sam as a background ship (but I'd love to hear your thoughts, and what you'd like their title to be in the world - alpha, beta, omega). Thanks! <3


End file.
